4 Times Sanada said Truth 1 Time he said Dare
by kishi24kisses
Summary: A Sanada Yuuma/Takayoshi Kishi one-shot. Slight Miyadate/Fukasawa and Sanada/Nozaawa. M for the last part.


1.

First time was when Mis Snow Man had nothing to do in their dressing room. Practice just ended a while ago and they were earlier than expected so they had time to rest. Sakuma was listening to his ipod and dancing to a random song, Iwamoto was watching Sakuma with an amused face. While the rest was... practically laying on the floor, exhausted. Well.. except for SanaZawa who was making-out in a corner.

Abe, who was laying on the couch saw the empty bottle of water and an idea popped in his head. "guys," he called. Everyone looked at him except for SanaZawa who was practically in eacother's pants. "let's play truth or dare."

"That has got to be the lamest thing you could think of." NabeSho snorted. Fukka hits him in the arm lightly for being rude to the youngest one in Mis Snow Man.  
"Got any better idea?" Abe pouted.  
"..good point"

"Everyone gather into a circle" Sakuma ordered and everyone formed into a semi-circle, ofcourse leaving space for Sanada and Nozawa. Iwamoto and Watanabe got up and dragged the half-naked SanaZawa into the circle, "you guys can have sex later when the room in empty."

"Abe, get the water bottle"  
"Why me?"  
"Because you're the one who suggested the game so you have to provide the things needed for the game, so the game can get started and we can have fun and we finish early so Sanada and Nozawa can have sex later."  
"Big words, Hikaru, Big words." NabeSho laughed and high-fived Onodera.

Iwamoto snorts and sat down beside Fukka, "so who goes first?"  
"let's spin the bottle so we found out" Sanada suggests.  
"Who's gonna spin the bottle so we can know who will spin the bottle first?"  
"Just spin it, you guys are giving me a headache." Ikki insisted and spinned the bottle. Everyone leaned and to see where the bottle stopped and looked at the person.

"Sanada. Truth or Dare?" Ikki questioned with a grin on his face and gave NabeSho a knowing look. Sanada looked at him suspiciously like he had two heads.  
"Truth." Sanada mumbled. He wasn't exactly liking this game. at all. Because he interrupted his make-out session with Nozawa.

"Did you and Nozawa-kun had sex in the shower yesterday?" Nozawa almost chocked on the water he was drinking and blushed furiously. Everybody laughed at Sanada's priceless face.  
"Yes." Sanada replied ang sighed dreamily as he remebered the hot sex they had.  
"I knew does sounds were coming from you two!" Abe laughed. Nozawa hit him on the head and stormed out of the room with a blushing face.

2.

Mis Snow Man decided to continue their game a few days after Nozawa stormed out. Again, they formed into a circle and Sanada spun the bottle and it stopped at Miyadate.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare" Miyadate stated proudly, ofcourse, someone as brave as him should do anything and would always chose dare.  
"I dare you to make-out with the one who you like more in Mis Snow Man." Sanada grinned as Miyadate's mouth hung open. Miyadate returned to his composure. "Fine"  
"With tongue!" Iwamoto chirped.

"Shut up Hikaru, that's a stupid idea, with thongue, Miyadate" Sanada laughed. Miyadate grabbed Fukkas face and kissed him making Fukka gasp and open his mouth, which Miyadate thought of a chance and slips his tongue inside Fukkas mouth. Wolf cries and 'awwws' were heard around him.  
"Ok that's enough!" Sanada laughed and pulled Miyadate away. Fukka had a dazed look in his eyes and a blush creeping its way to his face. Miyadate pouted and spun the bottle, stopping at Sanada.

"Truth."  
"Were you getting tips from Akanishi-senpai on how to do your hip roll so Nozawa could notice you?"  
"What?" Sanada shouted.  
"truth or not?"  
"NO!"  
"Then why did I saw you talking to Akanishi earlier with a notebook and a pencil when he was in a maid costume?"  
"You saw that?" Sanada thought Miyadate was a stalker.  
"so you admit it?"  
"who said I admitted it?"  
"Because you said 'you saw that'"  
"That doesn't mean I admitted it"  
"Just tell us so we can continue." Abe said.  
"Yes!"

3.

Mis Snow Man was having so much fun with this game. They were at Sakuma's room because Sakuma's mother insisted they stay when they were all walking home together. Right now they had Ikki do a strip tease infront of them, had Miyadate imitate a monkey while wearing pig ears, and Iwamoto impersonate Akanishi-senpai's 'Love Juice' dance steps. Nozawa decided to have a break and go to the bathroom because Mother Nature called him.

"Truth" Sanada said when the bottle had stopped at him.  
"Dude, you always say dare." Iwamoto whined, "but fine, you were checking out Kishi's ass while we were in the Shower earlier weren't you?" Sakuma, Ikki and Fukka lol-d.  
"What? No i didn't. Why would I look at someone's ass who want to steal Non-chan away from me." He lied.  
"Liar. I have proof." Fukka grinned and fetched out his camera  
Sanada rolled his eyes and blushed, "fine, I did, just a bit... what? Why are you all looking at me like that?"  
"Dude, I can't blame you, Kishi is kind of Hot, naked like that." Miyadate said while leaning over Fukkas shoulder to stare at Kishi's ass in the camera. Nozawa decided it was time to go back to them.

4.

"Truth"  
"Sanada, enough with the truth already!" Ikki whined and tried his best not to pull his hair out. Sanada snorts and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine!"  
"so you'll do dare, then?"  
"nope, Truth" Sanada grinned as half of Mis Snow Man tried to pull a crazy Ikki away from him.  
"Fine! Is it true that you buy porn mags and paste Nozawa-kun's face in it?" Ikki retorts. Sanada fidgets uncomfortably and hides the tons of magazines under his bed.  
"How did you know?"  
a pause. Nozawa fainted. Ikki stares at him.  
"I didn't." he grinned, "You are such a pervert!" all of the boys laughed.

*1 time he said Dare*

Shokura recording had just ended and everyone was exhausted and Mis Snow Man thought it's like the first time they played Truth or Dare. So they started to play again, along with a new junior. Kishi.

"Kishi, I dare you to kiss Nozawa for a minute!" Kishi blushed super duper red as he looked unsurely at a fuming Sanada to a blushing Nozawa. He slowly crawled towards Nozawa and stopped infront of Nozawa and cupped his face. "g-gomen Nozawa-kun.." and he kissed him fully on the lips. Everybody in Mis Snow Man tried to pull a fuming Sanada who had imaginary smoke coming out of his ears away from Kishi. Kishi pulled away and crawled back from his position. He got up and walked out of the room hurriedly, blushing deep red.

Everybody sighed and pulled away as Sanada calmed down abit.

"You'll regret coming inside here, Kishi!" Sanada hollered and it made Kishi walk faster.  
"Nice, you just scared the shit out of him." Fukka rolled his eyes. Nozawa spinned the bottle and it stopped at Sanada, "Truth or-"  
"Dare" Sanada declared, not noticing that he just said 'dare' instead of 'truth'.  
"I dare you to make-up with Kishi, he seems pretty scared." Nozawa lectured. Sanada stood up and walked out of the room rather furiously and everyone looked at Nozawa.

***

Sanada saw Kishi alone in a room and he locked the door. Kishi turned around and gasped when he saw Sanada dangerously close to him. He took a step back and his back hit the wall. "S-sanada-kun! W-What are you doing here?!" He stammered. Sanada looked at Kishi with wanting expression and pressed his body to Kishi. "S-Sanada-kun?!" Kishi started to panick.  
"I'll show you..." Kishi shuddered at the feeling of Sanada's breathe on his ear, "I'll show you.. to stay away from Non-chan.." and with that he claimed Kishi's lips roughly.

Kishi's eyes widened and started to pull away. Sanada pulled Kishi arms above his head and kissed him more. "S-sanada-kun... s-stop.." Sanada roughly pushed his tongue inside the latter's mouth earning him small noises from the older boy.

"mm.." Kishi started to slowly kissed back, seeing as their is no way out. Sanada let go of Kishi's arms and started unbuttoning their shirts, the temperature in the room started to rise and along with his anger, he's going to throw it all on Kishi. Sanada started to lick and nip at Kishi's neck and chest. He liked it having Kishi squirm uncomfortably at his grip, he liked it having Kishi's chest rise and fall reapetedly, he liked it having Kishi protest at what he was doing, and he will love it at how Kishi wil beg for more later. Somehow in some way, Kishi was now laying on the couch and Sanada ontop of him wearing nothing but they're boxers.

"nnn....S-sanada-kun... I... I understa-aah-nd now.." Kishi moaned as sweat dripped from his forehead to his chest. "P-please.." He begged and gasped as Sanada started to rub his crotch inside his boxers.  
"No.. you don't understand.." Sanada whispered huskily and started stroking Kishi slowly and playfully. Kishi moaned loud at the intense pleasure he is feeling right now. "nnggnn... S-Sanada-ku...nn..." Kishi gripped Sanada hair tightly as he gave his release on Sanada's palm.

Sanada pulled away and licked the sticky fluid in his hand seductively as Kishi watched him with half-closed eyes as he started to get hard again. Sanada took off both their remaining clothing. He licked his fingers, coating them with his saliva and started to wet himself.

Onced he wet himself he positioned himself in Kishi's hole. "S-sanada-kun.. p-pls... Nozawa-kun is yours.. I understand..." Kishi practically begged as he felt Sanada's crotch on his hole. "No, you don't understand.. don't worrry.. I'll make you understand.." he licked Kishi's lips and shoved his crotch Kishi. Kishi's screams were muffled with Sanada's tongue inside his mouth and hand stroking him.

"nnn...." Kishi moaned as the pain slowl turned into pleasure as Sanada started pushing in him roughly. in and out. in and out.

"A-ahh..!!" Kishi's eye practically rolled as he came all over Sanada's stomach. Sanada panted and pushed in one more time and came after Kishi. Both of them tired and sweaty. Well, so much for make-up. A hot make-up. Sanada pulled away and wiped the fluid in his stomach with a towel nearby and got dressed. "We should do this more often..." Sanada smirked at the panting Kishi, still laying on the bed.

Kishi shakingly got dressed and followed Sanada out of the room.

***

"So? did you guys make-up already?" Nozawa asked irritatedly once they came back. Sanada grinned and stated,  
"We should play Truth or Dare with Kishi more often." Kishi looked like he was about to faint from exhaustion and Ikki and Fukka helped him stand. Mis Snow Man plus Kishi walked out of the building Nozawa and Kishi at the back. Miyadate went beside Sanada and muttered, "you fucked him didn't you?"

All Sanada could do is grin and think if he should say Dare more often


End file.
